


Beautiful

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Akaashi thinks you look absolutely ethereal.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Beautiful

You remember a time when the steam of a hot bath would comfort you. You remember a time when Akaashi caring for you made your heart flutter. But those times feel so long ago and there’s only fear coursing through your entire body as you stare at the man sitting in front of the freshly drawn tub of water, expectantly looking at you with steely eyes.

“Strip and get in the tub. Don’t make me wait.” 

The apathetic tone makes you flinch. A seemingly indifferent Akaashi is the worst version of Akaashi. You know from experience. Apathy means he’s gone beyond regular rage and that the fire is festering deep within him, hiding underneath an icy facade. You shiver as you stare into gunmetal blue eyes. Blue fire has always burned hotter than regular fire. 

Scrambling to follow his orders and hopefully mitigate what punishment he has in store for you, you clumsily rid yourself of your clothes and gingerly seat yourself in the tub. Despite the warmth of the water, you can’t stop shivering. You’re so tense it feels like all it would take is a tap to shatter your entire being. (You wish it would.) But of course it doesn’t and you continue trembling as Akaashi soothingly rubs shampoo into your hair. His gentleness only makes your quivering worse as you apprehensively wait like a lamb in the hands of a butcher. He tenderly guides your body to lower down completely until only your face is above the water’s surface and then he smiles. 

You scream as fingers that were soothingly massaging your scalp now wrap around your throat, pushing down until your entire head is underwater. You claw at his fingers, wrist, arms, any part of him you can reach, but it’s no use as his grip stays firm and panic overtakes you as you feel yourself drowning. Just when it feels like you’re on the verge of a watery death, long digits roughly grab you by the roots of your hair and drag you up. Gasping for breath, you barely register yourself pleading to Akaashi for mercy above the ringing in your ears and your thundering heartbeat, but far too soon you’re back underwater, lungs burning, body jerking and twisting around. 

The cycle continues for what seems like an eternity and you’re so physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted that you’re barely resisting at this point. As Akaashi dunks your head under for what seems like the hundredth time, your body barely twitches and you brokenly stare at him from underneath watery layers. But despite all the pain and suffering he’s inflicting on you, you can’t help but think he looks beautiful staring down at you. 

Little do you know that Akaashi is thinking the same thing about you as he holds your delicate life in his hands. Cold eyes stare at your submerged face and he thinks you look absolutely ethereal like this. Yes, you look beautiful with your eyes only on him, your body entirely compliant and dependent on him, and your voice effectively cut off and unable to mouth back at him (which is what got you into this situation and his grip on you tightens as he remembers your insolent words). 

He won’t kill you. He loves you far too much for that. But he’ll enjoy cleansing every ounce of rebellion, stubbornness, and resistance from you for a little while longer. With that decision made, he brutally yanks you back up and lovingly kisses you while you splutter and gasp for air, before slamming you underneath crystal clear waves once more. 


End file.
